The Test
by Vaughn's Jenn
Summary: (CHAT is also updated!) AU -- Syd and Vaughn meet in a completely different way (to relieve the Season 23 sting ;)) ::a Jennfic::
1. Prologue

**Title**: The Test  
**Author**: Jenn, Jennyfer, Vaughn's Jenn... Yeah  
**Rating**: PG-PG13  
**Summary**: AU (alternate universe) Sydney and Vaughn meet under very different circumstances.  
  
Prologue  
  
"What makes you even _think_ that I will be able to give up an agent as valuable as the one you are asking for? I'm sure that you are aware of the various crisises that are occuring throughout the world... so my question is why are you depriving us of _two_ agents?"  
  
The man bent his head slightly, closed his eyes and momentarily fingered the bunch of skin that appeared between his eyebrows. "What I'm _trying_ to express here is the very need that you are talking about to refute my claim. _Yes_ there are problems in the world. _Yes_, we need all available agents. But you should also know that last month alone, two of our agents have turned out to be doubles, four have been killed, three are in the hospital because of injuries ranging from minor to critical. These aren't good statistics. You are listening to me saying this and you're still questioning my orders?"  
  
"So what is it that you want to do exactly?"  
  
"You didn't read the report."  
  
"I didn't read the report."  
  
"We have designed a test... short term of course, we can't afford to do anything longer, in order to determine how long it might take an agent to become aware of his surroundings, including the people he is surrounded by."  
  
"So you need two intelligent but green CIA officers... and you are going to pit them against each other?"  
  
The man slapped a pile of files onto the desk. "No. They will not be "pitted" against each other. Both will be put into a situation that they think is real in order to garner as much information as they can on the subject. Because this situation will be simulated but wholly unreal, the real test will be how long it takes for them to realize the existence and true identity of the other."  
  
Agent Kelly scoffed. "And what do you think these _games_ will get you?"  
  
"Ideas for training. Agents not only need to know how to defend themselves and how to evaluate their situations, they also now need to be able to be totally aware of the details that life throws them. We can't afford another Ticonagua disaster, Kelly."  
  
To that, the agent had no answer. They most definitely could not afford another Ticonaugua disaster.   
  
"So I choose two from these files?"  
  
"Negative. You choose one. The other has already been chosen."  
  
"Really? And who is lucky enough to be your test-rat?"  
  
The man smirked. "Sydney Bristow. 22 years old, just graduated from the farm at a pace that's almost unheard of."  
  
Agent Kelly skimmed the contents of the skinny file, eyebrows raising at the list of accomplishments the young Bristow had already accumulated. "She's impressive. Do you want someone who can match her?"  
  
"In total capacity yes but not in the specifics. Rather than pitting two people with the exact same way of thinking and reacting against eachother... Bristow tends to be less controlled. She's been too much affected by whatever hardships that life has thrown her way. I want someone calculating... a strategic."  
  
"Funny how you used the phrase "pitting against eachother"... Freudian slip?"  
  
"Just find me my agent."  
  
"It's done. Michael Vaughn is by far the best strategic mind in this section... and he only graduated from the Farm himself a few years back. Still green... Devlin's been loading him with paperwork until Firdaus retires."  
  
"All right then."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Kelly?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Next time... read the file."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tbc...  
  
  
More?  
  
  
I know that it's kinda weird you guys... And i'm sorry but it was just an idea i had suddenly while reading my Puritan Colonies handout so i had to get it out... If it's boring, then don't be mean about it, but let me know how i can fix it. I don't really care about the prologue though since the story so obviously begins in this situation with syd and vaughn   
  
Let me know what you think!  
  
-jenn**


	2. Chapter One

**Title**: The Test  
**Author**: Jenn, Jennyfer, Vaughn's Jenn... Yeah  
**Rating**: PG-PG13  
**Summary**: AU (alternate universe) Sydney and Vaughn meet under very different circumstances.  
  
Chapter 1   
  
"Wait... you want to put _me_ out in the field?" There was a look, a mixture of looks really, of attempted control, surprise, giddyness... Distrust.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry but... I don't really understand. I _just_ graduated The Far-"  
  
"I'm aware of your past, Agent Bristow. However, I am also aware of your standing, your record... it's all very impressive really."  
  
She leaned forward, placing her hands on his desk before realizing what she was doing and sitting back down. "But I'm completely green. You want to put _me_ in the field? Are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
The man raised an eyebrow in mock puzzlement. "Are you trying to get out of this?"  
  
"What? No! No... that's not what I meant. It's just... surprising, that's all."   
  
She bit her lip, feeling the heat of embarassment washing over her, feeling acutely how young she was, how inexperienced... how much she still had to learn about controlling her emotions. Strategizing. "What am I doing?"  
  
"You're going undercover as Lily Stevens. You'll be posing as an intern at Barnard and King."  
  
"The law firm?"  
  
"The law firm."  
  
"How long am I going to be there?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Are you going to be comfortable there?"  
  
It was then that Sydney felt the slightly condescending tone. _God Syd, stop acting like such a baby. You're not working for McDonald's for God's sakes... Just do it!_ "Of course I can do it."  
  
  
~:~  
  
  
"Hey Mike, Devlin wants to see you."  
  
Vaughn rolled his eyes. "God, he probably wants to know when I can turn in my paperwork. God Eric, I should be out there! I should be.. be... well, I'm not sure exactly what but I know that there is a better way to live my life and honor my father's than sitting behind a desk every day."  
  
Eric nodded sympathetically as he always did when this subject came up. "I know man. But hey, your time will come. You know they want you. They're just waiting for Firdaus to retire. You're the best of us, Mike. And they know it."  
  
Michael grinned, at Eric, shaking his head. "You're such an ass-licker you know that?"  
  
"A "_leche-cou_." Eric smiled cheekily.  
  
"Someone's been reading "500 naughty French phrases" haven't they?"  
  
"Yeah well... someone's going to be late to their meeting with Devlin."  
  
Michael jumped up, grabbing the three files that lay on his desk and nearly ran down the hall. "Thanks, man!"  
  
Eric grinned, turning and walking back to his desk. _You're welcome._  
  
Michael opened the door hastily and readjusted his tie, reddening as he watched Devlin watching him. "I'm sorry I'm late, sir."  
  
"That's quite all right Agent Vaughn. Please take a seat."  
  
He did so, sliding the files over to him while he sat. "Here are the files on McKinnis, sir."  
  
"Thank you Agent Vaughn. Let me start off by telling you that your work here is excellent, thought through... and overall very impressive. I've also been keeping track of your field training. You still go to the firing cage every week."  
  
Michael smiled. "It took be a hell of a while to be able to hit the guys' chest, sir. I didn't want to get rusty."  
  
"I see. Anyway, I've heard nothing but good reports about y-"  
  
"Sir... don't think that I'm being rude but that's just what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to be out in the field. I want to go out and come home at whatever time on whatever day knowing that I've done something good for this country. I know that paperwork and filing is prestigious and important in its own right but sir, I can be out there. I _should_ be out there. I know that you're-we're all waiting for Firdaus to retire... or that what I hear anyway, but I don't understand why we have to. I just... I just don't."  
  
Michael looked into the other man's face.  
  
There was absolutely no reaction.  
  
_Well, there's my go at it, anyway._  
  
"Are you quite through, Agent Vaughn?"  
  
"Umm... yes. Yes, I think that that about covers it."  
  
"All right. As I was saying, I have heard nothing but good reports about you and it is for this reason that I have decided to give you an assignment."  
  
Shock was registered throughout Michael Vaughn's face. "Are you serious sir?"  
  
Devlin's eyebrows raised. "Actually no, Agent Vaughn. I was lying just to toy with your emotions."  
  
Vaughn laughed weakly. "That was very good sir... that deadpan was... excellent." He flushed, hearing his suddenly childish voice in his head. God... could he get any more juvenile.  
  
"Thank you Agent Vaughn. Anyway, as I was saying, you will be going undercover as Adam Keeley and you are posing as an up and coming young lawyer at Barnard and King."  
  
"The law firm?"  
  
"That would be why you would be posing as a up and coming young lawyer."  
  
_Oh. Right._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tbc...  
  
more?  
  
I know that this chapter was kinda boring too because it's still all exposition and I apologize. I feel a little uncomfortable writing this genre even though I love writing it... I'm just so used to writing the angst that writing something as AU and OOC as this is kinda jarring   
  
I hope that you guys don't mind that the characters were a little ... Out of character. I apologize~ it had to be tweaked though.  
  
Let me know what you think/thought!  
  
-Jenn**


	3. Chapter Two

**Title**: The Test  
**Author**: Jenn  
**Rating**: PG-PG13?  
**Summary**: AU~ syd and vaughn meet in a totally different way  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Lily Stevens walked down the hallway, balancing a few pieces of paper between her chin and chest as her fingers worked to put her hair in a high ponytail. Clean-faced and clad in a striped shirt and a pair of clean jeans, she was the fresh new face of Barnard and King.   
  
_"So what exactly am I supposed to be doing?" Sydney looked down at her new name, her new past... which would now become her present.  
  
"Barnard and King is a suspect in one of our cases. It's a really simple one but one where we have to be patient-"  
  
"-which is why you chose me. It's one where I don't have to do anything, I'm expendable, and it'll actually accomplish something."  
  
The man smirked. "Yes." _  
  
She had no idea that she was playing an integral part in a heavily-funded, full-scale CIA experiment.  
  
She walked up to the receptionnist, smiling. "Hi, I'm the new intern for Barnard and King. Lily Stevens. I'm just wondering where I should be right now."  
  
The receptionnist didn't smile. "Yes. Mr. Keeley is expecting you. Twelfth floor, three to the right. Can you find it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
_"You'll be working generally on the twelfth floor which is where we suspect most of this business is going on-"  
  
"What 'business' is this? What am I looking for?"  
  
The man's brow furrowed, an action that it was obviously used to executing considering the deep creases in his forehead.  
  
"What have you heard about someone named Rambaldi?" _  
  
She knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." She walked into the office, taking in the room- it's structure, it's tone... and the man sitting behind the desk. _He's a lot younger than I thought he would be._ She smiled, handing him the papers.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily Steven-"  
  
"-Right, the new intern. You're..."  
  
She waited.  
  
"... a lot younger than I thought you would be."  
  
"I could say the same for you."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"But I won't."  
  
He smiled, a quick flash of teeth that was all that was needed to make her realize just how handsome he was. "Thanks. I get enough of that here."  
  
_"Who the hell is he?"  
  
"He lived in the 16th century, was the chief architecht for the Pope until he was executed for heresy."  
  
She shot the man a look. "And Rambaldi affects this how?"_  
  
She smiled back. "I'm sure."   
  
Stuck out her hand.  
  
He took it, flushing a little.   
  
_"Am I supposed to believe that?"  
  
"I care very little for what you believe, actually. I'm here to tell you what the CIA wants. And you're supposed to get it."  
  
She sat back down and shut up.  
  
"You're going to be the new intern for Adam Keeley, who will be new himself. This will be advantageous for you because he'll be feeling the place out himself."  
  
He handed her the specs on Adam Keeley.  
  
**Hmm... cute.**   
  
"That should contain all the information we need. Once we get more situated, we'll get you deeper so that you can intercept the artifacts as they come through."  
  
She flipped through the pages, memorizing herself, him, what, who, where, why, when.  
  
"Okay."_  
  
-------  
  
  
  
"They like eachother."  
  
The man looked up from his notes, jarred from the voice of the other agent. "Good. The fact that they're compatible will make the test even more efficient."  
  
Agent Kelly shook her head, pointing at the screen. "No. I mean they _like_ each other."  
  
The man looked at the screen quizzically. "They just met. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"Well then... if it's true, I suppose it will only add another dimension to the test. If they do indeed become emotionally invested, it will make it harder for them to see the truth."  
  
"And when they find out everything? What's the plan then? Just jump out and say "Surprise, you passed!"?"  
  
"Well... something like that I suppose."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
The man went back to his notes.  
  
"She's doing well."  
  
"She's a genius. I should hope that she's doing well."  
  
"He's doing well too."  
  
The man scribbled some more. "Not surprising."  
  
"This has the option of going horribly wrong you know."  
  
The man looked at the screen again, watched as Agent Bristow sat at her desk, rifling through papers. Watched as Michael Vaughn sat hunched over encoded CIA files.   
  
"Oh... I don't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tbc...  
  
more?  
  
  
Haha, okay, I got so confused as to where I wanted to go with this and I couldn't figure it out so I just did what I always do when I'm in this quandry: I just started writing whatever I felt like writing without pre-writing.  
  
And this is what came out so sorry if it was screwed up... but the story is officially launched AAANNNDDDD even if it turns out that I have no idea what I'm doing doing until then, i have the end figured out~!   
  
  
thanks all!!!! (can't believe i'm on page 7 already... you guys ROCK!)  
  
-jenn**


	4. Chapter Three

**Title**: The Test  
**Author**: Jenn  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Alternate Universe; syd and vaughn meet in a totally different way~  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Are the props in place?"   
  
Agent Kelly looked up. "Yes they are. But are you sure that the puzzles are difficult enough? They are two of our top potential agents."  
  
The man glared at her. "They're fine."  
  
----  
  
"Miss Stevens?"  
  
Syd turned, smiling, at the sound of Adam Keeley's voice. "Lily's fine, sir."  
  
Vaughn furrowed his brow. "I wasn't asking if you were all right, Miss Stevens, I was just wondering if you knew where the Smith file wa-"  
  
Sydney laughed. "No, I meant that you could call my 'Lily'. It's fine. I don't like Miss Stevens, it's a little too early for me to be a Miss-something rather than just my first name."  
  
He smiled. "Well, I'm not that much older than you are. I don't think that I qualify for a "sir"... and I don't really like "Mr. Keeley" too much either. Adam's fine." He flushed, hearing his own rambling echoing incessantly throughout his head. _Vaughn you LOSER_. Lily winked at him.  
  
"I'm glad you're fine. I'm doing well myself."  
  
Handing him the Smith file from the pile she held in her arms, she turned back towards the cabinet, storing the others inside, half hoping that he would leave so that she could head upstairs, half wishing that he would stay.  
  
He hesitated, wondering whether he was supposed to stay or not, finally deciding to back away into his office. "Well... I'll see you around..."  
  
She turned as if she wasn't expecting him to still be behind her. "Sure, okay."  
  
Nodding, he turned and left, cursing his nonexistent eloquence.  
  
As soon as the footsteps had receded, she turned quickly to make sure that no one was there before moving quickly to her desk and opening the Rachele Lingram file.  
  
_  
"There will be a file marked "Rachele Lingram". Open it. You'll see your instructions on Page 47. Take the page with you and destroy it after you attain the document. Take a picture of it and then put it back-"  
  
"What? Put it back?" Her voice was incredulous. "Why couldn't I just take it, sir? Wouldn't it be the best course of action not to merely attain the document for ourselves but to keep the information away from the enemy as we-"  
  
"Agent Bristow. I am your handler in this matter and I know full well what I am doing. You are in a position of vulnerability. You have no power, no reputation, **absolutely nothing** making you special except perhaps your happy-go-lucky smile and your ability to make the perfect coffee in the morning. We need you there. And we can't afford to lost the position that you have within that firm. Is that clear?"  
  
Sydney gulped, eyes widening slightly at the harsh tone.   
  
"Crystal clear, sir."   
  
The words were soft. _  
  
She flipped through the pages, finding page 47.  
  
**hp y[ yjr tohjy vsnomry/  
imfrt yjr gotdy ftsert yjrtr djoulf nr s gs;dr npyypm   
pmve p[rmrf. upi djpilf gomf s npc/  
og omyr; od vpttrvy. yjrtr eo;; nr s gpit fohoy vpfr mrrfrf om ptgrt yp prm yjr npc smf trytorbr yjr fpvi,rmyd.**  
  
_What the hell is this?_  
  
She looked at the unfamiliar words, trying to comprehend their meaning.  
  
Footsteps passed by and she hurriedly grabbed a highlighter, seemingly checking for important dates.  
  
_Okay... it's a code of some kind. But **what **kind?_  
  
----  
  
Michael Vaughn sat at his desk, pushing all thoughts of Lily Stevens out of his head. Instead, he took off his tie and shrugged off his jacket, mentally preparing himself for his first assignment.  
  
Pressing his ear against the door, he waited.   
  
And heard nothing on the other side.  
  
_"Agent Vaughn, as you know, Barnard and King has a vast quantity of dealings in the Middle East and Asia especially with China. Because of the large quantities of Rambaldi artifacts and documents that China has in its posession, Barnard has been able to secure an understanding between himself and the Chinese Shao Kwang."  
  
"Shao Kwang?"  
  
"An independent intelligence group found on the outskirts of Taiwan, specializing in the accumulation of highly desired imformation and the selling of it on the black market for ridiculous prices."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Barnard and King has now in their posession, a document which has been bought from Shao Kwang, enlisting the details of Rambaldi's ideas on cell division. A CIA operative was able to spread the document with a liquid tracking device which tells us that it's on the twelfth floor of the building."  
  
"I can't believe that everyone is scrambling for the doodles of a man that died more than 500 years ago."  
  
"And yet you are now one of them."_  
  
He opened his office door, noting the emptiness of the halls, how everyone seemed to leave as soon as the clock ticked 7.   
  
  
Walking to the elevator, he took it to the twelfth floor and took out the small device from his pocket.  
  
-----  
  
_GodDAMNit, how the hell am I supposed to decipher this? They just **couldn't** use confusing legal jargon._  
  
She tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk, stealing a glance at the clock. 7:10. Most everyone had left already. There was only a dim light shining through the crack of Adam Keeley's office.  
  
And that's when her keys hit her keyboard.  
  
She gasped mentally before taking a look at the code once more... the way that the symbols held no reasonable pattern... the way that they all seemed to be completely unrelated to their true identity... _except on the keyboard_.  
  
She looked at the first word.  
  
**hp**  
  
h... was surrounded by the letters t,y,u,j,n,b,g  
p... was surrounded by the ketters l,o  
  
the only word that made sense was... go  
  
It was a keyboard pattern.  
  
One letter off.  
  
Quickly grabbing the paper, she ran, deciphering the message in her head as she scrambled for the elevator.  
  
**hp y[ yjr tohjy vsnomry/  
imfrt yjr gotdy ftsert yjrtr djoulf nr s gs;dr npyyp,   
pmve p[rmrf. upi djpilf gomf s npc/  
og omyr; od vpttrvy. yjrtr eo;; nr s gpit fohoy vpfr mrrfrf om ptgrt yp prm yjr npc smf trytorbr yjr fpvi,rmyd.**  
  
**go to the right cabinet.  
under the first drawer there should be a fake bottom  
once opened, you should find a box.  
if intel is correct, there will be a four digit code needed to open to the box  
and retrieve the document.**  
  
_"The document be located on the twelfth floor."  
  
"Do I need to take any precatutions with cameras?"  
  
The man looked at her. "We'll take care of it."_  
  
She took the elevator, feeling slightly uneasy that it was so easy.  
  
9  
  
10  
  
11  
  
12  
  
  
There was a ding.  
  
And the doors opened, showing a dark hallway except for one room which streamed light into the hallway.   
  
Walking in the doorway, she saw someone rifling through the papers in the cabinet.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**tbc...  
  
more?**


	5. Chapter Four

**Title**: The Test  
**Author**: Jenn  
**Chapter**: 4  
**Summary**: AU story~ Syd and Vaughn meet in a  
totally different way~ They're part of (dun dun  
duuunnnnn music)… the test   
  
**Dedications**: This is to a certain girl in my  
class whom I dislike almost as much as I dislike my  
computer for erasing the chapter RIGHT when I wrote my  
"tbc… more?" thing *sigh*  
  
(okay… I know that that dedication was kinda mean and  
I apologize and will probably edit the post later so  
that I won't feel like such a mean person… but I'm not  
willing to now just because she was very (#&*$^@#(&%  
today~ sorry L  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Adam?"  
  
He turned around at the sound of her voice, his face registering shock, which quickly composed itself into surprise, by the time he was fully turned towards her. But she was pretty sure that she had seen fear flash across his features too.  
  
He broke into an easy smile. "Hey Lily… can I help you?"  
  
"Why did you look so scared?" Her voice was lilting, soothing as she carefully eyed the drawers that he was standing in front of. The cabinet was right behind him.  
  
He chuckled, laughing it off, embarrassment showing in his face. "Well, I'm still new around here and I guess I just got a little thrown off that someone would just  
call my name… I thought I was alone."  
  
_Liar… you knew she was here._  
  
Lily grinned at him and it was at that moment that he truly saw how naturally pretty she was… he had registered her attractiveness when they had met but  
now, with a soft smile framing her face and a ponytail becoming messy, all he wanted to do was tuck that tendril of hair behind her ear and say "hey."  
  
_Because that is, of course, the single-most romantic line anyone can think of. _  
  
"Sure, Adam," she stated with unbelieving sarcasm in her tone, "it's alright, you can tell me that you scare easy." The laugh in her voice told him that she was joking but he couldn't stop the slight flush from coming over his face. She hoped he wouldn't ask what _she_ was doing here. Why hadn't someone told her that  
there was another person in the room?   
  
It didn't make sense that a Rambaldi artifact would be so easy to get. No cameras, no security… it was too easy.  
  
He looked at her, watched as some thought flitted across her mind and showed up for only a second on her face, turning it somber and more professional than it usually was.  
  
_What was she doing here?_  
  
"Well… if I scare so easy, then why are _you_ up here? Too scary downstairs?" His light tone matched hers.  
  
She smiled and leaned slightly against the doorway, looking downwards as she racked her brain thinking of an excuse.   
  
_Please let it be true that I work well under pressure._  
  
--------------  
  
"It's okay. She works well under pressure. They both do."  
  
Agent Kelly shook his head, looking at the screen and analyzing the notes he had in front of them. "It's too risky. I told you that it was too easy. She's been  
trained for better. In fact... they both have. They know what to expect… and this isn't it."  
  
The man looked at him, his expression purely condescending. "That's not the point."  
  
"That's _exactly_ the point. This isn't realistic. Look how rigid they are."  
  
The man glanced at the screen. "They're fine. Besides, I thought that you said they liked each other. Love is blind isn't it?"  
  
"It's not love. And no, not always."  
  
--------------  
  
He watched as she looked down at the floor before bringing her gaze back up to meet his, a small, slight flush overcoming her cheeks. "Actually… I was looking  
for you."  
  
A small smile started to form as he registered her words. _Don't get too excited…_  
  
"Really? Why were you looking for me?"  
  
She tucked that tendril of hair behind her ear. "I know that we have only known each other for a couple of days but I was wondering if... would you like to  
have dinner with me sometime?"  
  
------------  
  
  
"Nice save."  
  
Agent Kelly smirked. "It wasn't just a save."  
  
The man turned to look at him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"She _wants_ to have dinner with him."  
  
He shook his head, a grin coming across his face. "She's distracting him so that she can get the artifact."  
  
Agent Kelly shrugged his shoulders. "We'll see."  
  
"And even if you are correct and this is based on your assumption that they are indeed attracted to each other despite the fact that this is extremely unfounded, so be it. It only sets up more complexities, sets up more challenges. If they can see through it all to get at that kernel of truth, then all the better for us."  
  
**_but nothing   
is predictable  
in this world  
  
no emotion can be defined  
motivation pinpointed   
destination determined  
  
nothing is blind  
only obscured._**  
  
  
------------  
  
  
"Sure… I'd love to actually."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**TBC…  
  
  
  
more?  
  
  
  
*cries* I HATE IT!!!!!!!!!! *tears hair more* Gah,  
the chapter I wrote this morning was soooo much better  
that it makes me angry all over again… so I'm sorry  
that it absolutely sucked and all I can do is promise  
that it will be good/better (maybehopefully?) soon… I  
just tend to make the second draft of the chapter  
really crappy because I'm never willing to rewrite it  
from scratch because I know it was better before and  
can't duplicate it L  
  
sigh  
  
sorry~  
  
hope it was at least okay enough to retain your  
interest~  
  
-jenn**


End file.
